narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation
Sealing Jutsu Isn't this technique a Fuinjutsu as it seals something within a seal? If not, can somebody explain why? Thanks! :It's called a summoning jutsu. Summoning ≠ sealing. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Specific name: Lightning Flash Blade Creation The name of this technique has the word Raiko (雷光), to be more accurate it would translate as Lightning(雷) Flash(光) Blade Creation. Do you think the name should be changed? --Crow World (talk) 11:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Tool Sasuke uses a pair of bracelets with a seal to use this jutsu. Shouldn't there be an article treating the bracelets as tools? Darksusanoo (talk) 13:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I think that is unnecessary, they basically the same as a scroll. They can be described within the article. Also the seal marks can be placed anywhere, the bracelets are just a convenient choice.--''Deva '' 13:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Difference What's the difference between this jutsu and this jutsu? (talk) 12:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's not called "Generic Sealing Technique".--Cerez365™ 12:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::And this is done for a specific purpose. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: What specific purpose? (talk) 15:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Surprise attacks. Instead of reaching for shuriken where persons normally keep them, he can summon them directly into his hand and attack, cutting down prep time.--Cerez365™ 15:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is the Generic Sealing Technique a Space-Time Ninjutsu or Fuinjutsu? In the anime at least when Tenten summoned/released weapons from her scroll , it was done in the same way during her fight with Temari .And how do you know if something has been released from a sealing technique or summoned through a Space-Time Ninjutsu? (talk) 16:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's a fūinjutsu. The anime apparently got it mixed up. Not really sure how to answer that last part so you can understand since they're really similar things. You just have to see the instance where it is used. Fūinjutsu usually use scrolls and seals though.--Cerez365™ 16:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Example? (talk) 16:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Example of Fuinjutsu and example of Time-Space Jutsu (you need to read the next few pages as well). As far as I can see, Fuinjutsu seals an item/person/whatever into a certain point and can only be used if a specific command/action is done. Most the time it is touching/using hand seals. Also, you can only use the same amount of items sealed (as seen with Sasuke during his fight with Itachi). Space-Time Jutsu on the other hand doesn't actually use seals (except for special techniques like Flying Thunder God Technique) and can be used as many times as possible for as long as the user has enough chakra to use it. Joshbl56 16:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) classification, super confusion Ok, few sections above Suki sensei says that it's not a sealing technique but a space-time technique as of it's name, yet: # it's not being listed as a space-time ninjutsu # the article says things are being sealed first # generic sealing technique (parent) is a fuinjutsu # dafuq?--Elveonora (talk) 20:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Bump anyone?--Elveonora (talk) 10:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :This technique has a lot going on in there. It's not only the summoning of the tools part but the "preparation" is also part of it. Hence I think we should label this as a space-time ninjutsu at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:49, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The "summoning:" part suggests it's a space-time technique thus works like Summoning Technique yet the description suggests it's fuinjutsu and generic sealing technique being parent proves it. If it were true to be space-time ninjutsu, then those tools have to be stored somewhere in a real place like Sasuke's house from where they are then teleported. EDIT: summoning something using formula and unsealing something from a scroll are 2 different things, that's the point Cerez--Elveonora (talk) 11:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The technique is summoning Isn't the name of this technique just referring to the act of "summoning" the ninja tools in combat and that the preparation of storing the ninja tools is another technique? and this is not a sealing technique because it is not listed as such in the data books. Kurate (talk) 13:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Except summoning technique isn't used to get stuff that's been sealed with fuuinjutsu, meaning the summoning part isn't literal--Elveonora (talk) 20:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC)